


The Blue Bubble

by Queen (ramble)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Crystal Gems, F/F, Flashback, Gem War, Homeworld - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramble/pseuds/Queen
Summary: “What aboouuuut...” Steven paced around the room, peering up at all the different gems. Then one caught his eye. One that was different from all the others. “What about the blue one?”  Garnet flinched. She didn't need to follow his finger through the garden of bubbles. There was only one blue bubble, after all.“She was my-I mean...Sapphire's Pearl.”“What happened to her?”“It's...a very sad story.”





	1. Part One: The End

Technically, the rule was that no one was supposed to go into the bubble room. At least not without discussing it first. Still, one of the Gems was a repeat offender of the rule. Garnet knew, of course. She always knew. But with Steven, she always knew. Mostly because he wasn't good at hiding what he was up to. She didn't even have to pay any mind to her visions. The clues were right in front of her eyes.

The problem with it all was that she didn't want to stop him from doing it. Logically she knew what he was doing would have no affect, but it sure did feel nice that he cared so much. And he wasn't getting into trouble, either. He stayed well enough away from the lava pit. There were still a few pesky visions of him tripping and rolling in but she knew she couldn't let herself be enveloped by those. They weren't ever going to go away since they were still possibilities, but if she gave in to these then there would be nothing to stop her from giving into the visions where he fell off the pier and drowned, or choked on his favorite snack, or a sign fell on him, or an unexpected corrupted gem popped up and he wasn't prepared. No. The most likely scenario each day when he bundled up his book in his arms and slipped down into her room from Rose's room above was that he would sit down and read them his story, and then leave peacefully when he was done.

Still, given the dangers of both the room and those it housed, Garnet found herself keeping an eye on him more often than not. Well, always. There wasn't anything better to do on most days anyway. There wasn't much that was more important than Steven in general.

Plus, Garnet liked the story.

“'Wait up!' Rebecca cried, running to keep up with her companions-” Steven read melodically. “When she reached the top of the hill she realized just what it was they were running for. It was beautiful! There was nothing back home like this. The valley was filled with flowers and the river had a glittering waterfall crashing down. And on the other side was the town they had been looking for. Soon they would have the cure. Soon their families would be healthy again. They had done it! They-”

“They ran for the river!” Garnet said out loud by accident.

“Garnet!” Steven exclaimed, jumping to his feet as though that would somehow make a difference now. The book fell carelessly to the floor “I'm sorry! I know I'm not supposed to be in here but I just didn't want everyone to feel alone all the time so I thought maybe reading to them might help-”

“Steven! Calm down. I'm not mad. I've know about this for a while.” She pointed to her visor as a grin crept across her face. “And though I don't think it will help, we've never tried this before. It can't hurt. Besides, I can't wait to hear the ending." The smile on his face at her words only made her smile all the brighter.

"You don't know how it's going to end?"

"I do. But I want to hear you read it." Hearing him read it meant all the negative visions between now and then weren't going to happen.

Suddenly, though, the smile vanished. “Garnet?” She knew what he wanted to know already. Well, it was either what she was pretty sure he was thinking or he couldn't decide what to have for dinner. A frown that serious didn't seem appropriate for the dinner question but this was Steven she was talking to. Everything was a serious matter with Steven. “Were, uhm...were these gems...”

“Yes.” He'd gone for the one she expected. “Many of them are our friends. Many of them are not.”

“And you take care of all them regardless.”

“None of them deserved this.” Her eyes scanned over everyone above their heads.

“Homeworld...they did this to their own friends too.”

“Well, there's not really friends on Homeworld. You have your job. You do your job. Everyone else does their job.”

“That doesn't sound very fun.”

“It's not supposed to be. There's a lot of work to do every day. And night.” Steven nodded solemnly as though he understood.

“Do they even have any stories or songs or...anything?”

“No. Well, there were a few stories, but not like yours. They were more like...inevitabilities. Or explanations of the jobs of gems you might never meet while doing your job.”

“That's...not a story...But your lives are stories! Like how Ruby met Sapphire!”

“True. Our memories can make beautiful stories.”

“...I bet they all have stories too.” She followed his line of sight to each of the gems above their head.

“Those two were hopeless fighters,” she volunteered, pointing to a pair that were close together. They had always been so close. She suspected that they may have found love in each other, in time. “But they were wonderful at communicating with humans. That was very valuable when battles started to get near their homes. Humans were always scared of me.”

“How!” Garnet laughed and lifted her visor for him. “Ohh, yeah. I guess that could seem a little weird if they've never seen gems before. But they got better, right? I've never seen anyone get scared of...well, any of you.”

“Humans have definitely gotten used to us.” 

“What aboouuuut...” Steven paced around the room, peering up at all the different gems. Then one caught his eye. One that was different from all the others. “What about the blue one?” Garnet flinched. She didn't need to follow his finger through the garden of bubbles. There was only one blue bubble, after all.

“She was my-I mean...Sapphire's Pearl.” Her eyes fell shut. She didn't want to see Steven's reaction. All the future paths showed hurt and disappointment...save one. Two of her eyes peeked open and scanned his face. That was the one. It was neither. It was nothing. “I know. We were different then-”

“What happened to her?”

“It's...a very sad story.”

“Oh.” Garnet's hands curled into fists. Steven pushed his hand into her right one, cupping the other over top. “I don't want to make you sad.”

“It's not you Steven. It's what happened. But I'll tell you the story, if you want to hear it.”

“I...yeah.” She watched as he looked over the gems above them, glistening against the light of the room, creating their own weird sort of twinkling night sky. “Does anyone up there have a happy story?”

“...No.” Her eyes found themselves lingering on old friends. There were so many, and yet there were still yet so many still missing. As her eyes passed over a bubble of shards – Homeworld shards due to, well, that was another story - she reminded herself that some here were luckier than others. Though that wasn't saying much. “She was only two thousand years old.”

“Huh?”

“Pearl-I mean, my- her- Pearl.” 

“Does it ever get confusing that so many gems have the same name?”

“Not for me. But some did take on nicknames to make it easier to communicate.”

“Did she have a nickname?”

“She...wasn't a part of the rebellion.” As the boy's jaw dropped, Garnet knelt down to the ground. “She didn't get a chance to be.” With a sigh, she wrapped her arm around Steven. “Her story started right from the beginning. Well, I suppose all of our stories started then, but most of us came out the way we were supposed to. We did what we were supposed to do, and we did it the way we were supposed to do it. We didn't know there could be another way before the rebellion.”

\- - - -  
From the moment she appeared, it was clear the Pearl was defective. She was still recognizably a Pearl of course, but there was almost nothing right about her. Her body was too stout with legs stiff (and thick) as pillars instead of pliant ribbons. Her feet were too small. She was shorter than the others, and her nose was just downright tiny. She certainly wasn't pretty as she was supposed to be and, perhaps worst of all, she had no grace. If not for her definitely-a-Pearl-gem she could easily have been mistaken for some other sort of gem. A stout blue soldier of some sort, perhaps. Everything about her was the exact opposite of what a Pearl should have been and as such no gem would have blamed Blue Diamond for having her destroyed straight away. Such a useless gem had no place on Homeworld.

Yet Blue Diamond didn't want to waste without reason. The Pearl was still functional, especially for basic purposes, and it wasn't as though every Pearl her court needed to be as nimble as her own. She might not have been capable of serving intended, but there might yet be use for her. There were always doors that needed opening after all. She deemed that the Pearl would be given a thousand years to improve herself and become useful.

She assigned the Pearl to the Moss Agate overseeing the quiet, almost depleted kindergartens for polishing. Out of the way but still under a trustworthy, stable command.

Pearl followed every order exactly as given. At least, she tried to. Opening doors was something even the most absent-minded Ruby would be capable of, after all. However, that was not all a Pearl was for. Her Agate was determined to make her suitable for court. After all, she did not intend to be overseeing empty kindergartens forever. Someday she would have a more important position. Someday she might be invited to visit Blue Diamond's court. Maybe even invited to join her entourage and given a real Pearl. She would not be stuck with a useless Pearl that would make her a mockery to all gemkind. 

Dancing, singing, posing, walking with the grace of the floating dust as it twirled away from a new soldier's first steps. Silent as the empty hole that was left behind. Dainty. Beautiful.

Very beautiful.

No matter how many times she regenerated, she could not reform into a proper Pearl's form. She was always different. Always wrong. Never anything but wrong. 

So a thousand years passed. On the one thousand and first day Moss Agate brought her to trial before a council of the highest gems of Blue Diamond's court. 

“Grand Clarity,” Moss said, crossing her arms to salute the seer at their center. “This Pearl was assigned to me for a thousand years of training, however she has not improved, and Blue Diamond's instructions were quite clear as to what should happen in that case.”

The Sapphire was silent for a few moments before revealing the Pearl's future. “I see a long future for her.”

“...wh-I'm sorry, I-I missed that?”

Sapphire folded her hands over each other. “I see a long future for this Pearl. Even longer than my own.”

“So she'll become a good Pearl yet?”

“...That depends on your definition of a 'good Pearl.' She can't dance, or sing. Though she will never give up trying.” It took all of Moss's power to not melt to the floor. The Pearl wasn't as strong willed. While she remained standing, her shoulders slumped and her face turned downwards. She could barely keep the tears from dripping from her eyes.

“So the plan to shatter her-”

“Will not come to pass.”

“Yes, Grand Clarity.”

“Moss Agate 2XZ, your new assignment will be the new Facet 5.”

“Yes, Grand Clarity. Pearl-”

“-Pearl 9XJ, you will be staying here. Come, join the other Pearls.”

The other Pearls were seated along a bench, all in a row in the very back, shadowed by the chairs of their owners. There wasn't much room. When she looked back she could see her Agate leaving. Off to a new mission. A new world, even. Perhaps she was to wait here for her Agate, along with many other Pearls who had been left behind. Or, perhaps her time with her Agate had been ended! That would be ideal. But then...

Perhaps she was nothing more than a Spare Pearl now. Being a dreaded Spare Pearl was almost more terrifying a thought than being shattered. As a Spare Pearl she would not exist to gem society. She would only be there to open the door she was assigned to. Not to speak, not to be spoken to, not to move, not to be moved. Invisible. Forever. Unless she was reassigned. However a Pearl that wasn't even good enough for a low skilled Agate was unlikely to be reassigned.

The other Pearls around her were silent. Those whose masters were overseeing the proceedings took notes. Those who had been left behind took twice the notes. The Spare Pearls assigned to this room sat silently in the darkest shadows, as was their purpose now. Waiting to open the doors when it was time for the shifts to change. Their shifts never changed.

Minor rulings were passed. The Sapphire rarely spoke – whenever she did it was to reveal a future that, it seemed, most did not want to hear. The future was not a good place. More than one Pearl heard that their master would not be returning home. The new colony was having problems. Moss Agate hadn't even left yet, but Pearl realized very quickly that she might not come back. Just like the many others who weren't coming back. If she was to wait for Moss Agate, and Moss Agate was being sent to the colony that many gems did not return from, then she was certainly to be a Spare Pearl.

If she wasn't for Moss Agate any longer then, it seemed, she was already a Spare Pearl.

She could have stayed there, in that hall, on that bench, for the rest of eternity, watching as Sapphire and the gems of court told the lower gems of their new stations. It was known. It was not frightening. But the shift change came regardless. Time halted for no fears.

The Pearls followed their masters and, for those who had them, their temporary guardians. The Pearls without assignments any longer lined up to receive their new posts. 9XJ shuffled all the way to the end. Her post was bound to be the worst, in the darkest most unused place where gems almost never passed by save perhaps once or twice in a millennia. That was a sensible fate for a useless, ugly Pearl. The Diamonds prized uniformity and order. She was neither of those things. Her merciful and generous Diamond was too kind. She knew she should feel that way. Yet she would have preferred something a little quicker. Something that didn't leave her wondering and questioning and alone.

“9XJ-” Sapphire started.

“Yes, Grand Clarity.”

“Come with me.” The words were strange. Each of the other Pearls had been told a location, or a new gem master. Pearl didn't question her however. It wasn't her place to question. At each doorway, she opened the way. Down each corridor until they reached the Sapphire's resting quarters. There, Sapphire handed her a list. “You will fill out the notes as best as you remember them for our report to our Diamond.”

“Our report, Grand Clarity?” The Sapphire paused for a moment, facing Pearl. Her face was covered but Pearl could still feel her gaze. 

“I am sorry, I meant to tell you that you are to be my Pearl now.”

“Y-your-I mean, I...Yes! Yes Grand Clarity. Of course.”

“You may call me Sapphire.”

“Yes, my Sapphire.”

“Now, Pearl, please fill in the notes.” With that command, she stepped through an open doorway and vanished from Pearl's sights. Pearl stood for a moment, her fingers pressed against her gem inside her right palm. With Moss Agate, she had been expected to follow her everywhere, save for the most private and important of meetings. After the first time she made the mistake of following Moss Agate into a meeting she had learned it was better to be cautious and be commanded to follow than to follow unwanted. Of course, a good Pearl knew the difference without being told.

She wanted to be a good Pearl for Sapphire. By this same time with Moss Agate she had already been physically corrected many times. Sapphire seemed to be a kinder master. Pearl wanted to make her proud and never let her down. 

Quietly she approached the archway, leaning in to listen. All she heard was silence. When she peered in, she saw Sapphire seated in the room. Quiet, doing nothing. “When you are done with the notes,” she said, causing Pearl to jump, “I would like you to help me record my visions. Blue Diamond is concerned with the colony. I must report to her what I see for them. But this report comes first.” Sapphire lifted her right hand to dismiss her new Pearl.

“Yes, my Sapphire.” With trembling hands she ran to complete her task. Moss Agate would have had her punished for this mistake. Though she had noticed that unlike Moss Agate, Sapphire's gem was in her right palm.

As though Pearl had been made just for this Sapphire from the very beginning, like a Diamond's Pearl.   
…

As the years passed by, it became clear that the small, troublesome faction at the colony was not going away. At Sapphire's side, Pearl learned things that most Pearls would not be privy to. She knew almost as much as a Diamond's Pearl might. The gems that did not return when called for were slated for shattering, should they ever be caught. They were traitors to their Diamonds. The gems that failed in their duties were slated for shattering. They were traitors to their Diamonds. The leader was a renegade quartz. She was slated for shattering. She was the greatest traitor to the Diamonds.

There were more Spare Pearls than they seemed to know what to do with. There were not enough tasks. Most Pearls were granted mercy despite their masters' treachery – sealed away in bubbles until such a time as they might be useful again. Saved for the heroes who fulfilled their duty to the Diamonds. Saved for those who stopped the rebellion. Saved for the new courts that were growing to replace any gems that were lost. 

Sapphire was not scheduled to go to the colony. Few gems of court were, especially as time passed. Schedules were, of course, subject to change in times of turmoil, but Pearl felt safe in her assumption that they would remain here. This was where a Sapphire was meant to be – next to their Diamond. Blue Diamond had no reason to go to the colony in those days.

“Pearl,” was all Sapphire had to say when she needed assistance. Her Pearl would jump to action, ready to resolve the issue. Sapphire never asked her to dance or sing. Sapphire never expected her to outshine the other gems' Pearls. All Sapphire needed was someone to open doors, tend her hair if a strong draft left it in tangles, and keep good notes. She didn't need someone to sing or dance or entertain. The hardest task was, perhaps, notating each of Sapphire's visions. Well, the ones which she felt needed to be spoken aloud. Pearl couldn't prove it but she suspected Sapphire saw much more than she ever said. 

It was probably for the best. Or so that was what Pearl believed.

One day, so so many years into their arrangement, Pearl noticed her Sapphire making preparations. She tried to ignore it at first but the day came when a Captain was reporting to Sapphire on the status of the ship and a trio of guards that would be going with her. 

In the final hours, Pearl began to prepare for departure before being asked to. With Sapphire it wasn't too difficult to anticipate needs. They would certainly need a brush, at least. The colonies were still underdeveloped. There were a great number of dangers out there. That wasn't even accounting for the newest colony. Blue Diamond had traveled there a few weeks prior. Blue Diamond. Things were getting serious.

“Pearl,” Sapphire said from the doorway to her chambers.

“The preparations are almost complete my Sapphire,” Pearl replied eagerly.

“Pearl, that won't be necessary. You won't be coming with me.” The brush Pearl had been holding clattered to the floor.

“My apologies, I'm so clumsy-”

“I know you're upset, but your immediate future is here. I have left clear instructions as to what shall happen to you while I'm gone. You are to attend hearings in my stead, all the information is contained under the 'Away' file. When I return I will need your care and assistance.”

“Is it bad?” Sapphire hesitated at her question. 

“Is what bad?”

“The colony. What's going to happen. Is that why I can't go?”

“No.” 

Now it was Pearl's turn to hesitate. She slowly reached down for the brush. This was the story all the others were told. Do your duty, your master will return in time. And then their master didn't. Sapphire never told those futures in advance. Pearl wasn't sure how her visions worked but surely she had to know? Tears welled up within her eyes. “Please don't leave me here!” She knew she was out of place but still she spun around, prepared to beg for her life.. This was her life, after all, that was at stake. And she liked this life. Should Sapphire not return she knew what fate would await her. She would be a Spare Pearl. An ugly Spare Pearl at that. She didn't want anything to ever change. “I don't want to be left behind like all the others.”

“Pearl, I have foreseen everything. I will be fine. So will Blue Diamond and the rest of the court. But it is imperative that you wait here for me.”

“But-”

“Pearl. I can see our future – I can promise you that you will be fine. I will return. Stay here for me. I will need you here for my return.” 

Pearl wrung her hands together for a moment, considering the seer's words. “Yes, my Sapphire. I am sorry that I was out of line.”

“Thank you.”

Pearl was in attendance the day that Sapphire was to leave. The captain of the ship waited at the doorway while three Ruby guards stood at attention. “Your Clarity, I promise you I requested at least twice as many, however this is all we could spare.”

“This is how it was meant to be.” 

Sapphire paused there, looking at her guards through her bangs. She was sure that she knew their fates. Everything was so clear to her then. Once she stepped onto this ship, possibly the biggest event she would ever sort of witness would happen. There would be no going back. There never was. Such was fate.

The Rubies followed close after her, two hurrying to their stations. The third lingered, just a moment, taking in the absolute most beautiful sight in the entire universe-

“Garnet!” Steven wrapped his arms around her. “I appreciate your story and I don't want to interrupt because I love you too, but you were telling me about Pearl.”

“Right. Sorry.” She let her hand drop on his fluffy hair. “This part of the story is the hard part.” His arms secured themselves a bit more firmly around her waist. “You know what happened next. We got to know each other, who we are, who I am. We joined Rose...” Her hands clasped together, the left holding firm to the right. Her voice softened. “I was so busy, learning so many new things. Things I never knew I could...do, or be. Seeing the many possibilities of the future rather than the one path I had always been told there was. It wasn't your fault!” she suddenly yelled.

“Garnet!” Steven yelled back, grabbing her hands in his. He looked into her visor, but all he could see was his own reflection. “I forget things all the time. Really important things sometimes. Or I just mess up because I didn't know. It's hard not knowing stuff. And...I guess you didn't always know everything did you?”

“...No, I didn't.” She wrapped her arms tight around him. 

“We don't have to keep going if you don't want to.”

“But you still want to know what happened.”

“...yes.”

“With everything that's been going on, I think it would be good for you to know.”

“But it makes you sad.”

“And it will still make me sad if we have to talk about it later. Which we might.”

“Future vision?”

“Future vision.”


	2. Part Two: The Beginning

Part 2: The Beginning 

Ruby and Sapphire enjoyed being fused together with all the wonder that this new world had to offer. The new sensations, the new thoughts, the new powers, the new freedoms, and all the new emotions they were both feeling for the first time together. There was a lot of learning for everyone, though everything was extra new for a Sapphire who had never before experienced anything beyond the surface of Homeworld. The more time they spent together, though, the more they came to love everything about all the new discoveries. Ruby came to understand their visions, Sapphire came to understand that not all visions would come to pass. Especially when they saw so many together. 

Between that and the war, every day there were a thousand new discoveries and a thousand new tasks. Everything about Homeworld was forgotten to the past. 

There were also the other Crystal Gems around them, looking to them for guidance more and more as they came to saw fusion as more than what Homeworld had allowed it to be. The renegade Pearl started it, technically. Because their leader was so deeply interested in what they were, the renegade Pearl was the first to ask about fusion. The first to try a three-different-gems fusion with them, too. That was another new experience. That also gave them a great edge in the war. None of the Sapphires still on the side of Homeworld could not predict fusion. Fusions didn't exist...until they did. They weren't supposed to exist, but they happened anyway. 

Garnet was at a similar disadvantage, but she, at least, had the advantage of not being surprised by fusion in general. Her unique knowledge made her one of Rose's most trusted warriors – and with time, that trust turned them into close friends. 

The rebellion made great headway after the Crystal Gems started taking advantage of this previously untapped natural ability they all had. They even managed to shut down one of the kindergartens. The sheer number of holes told them they were too late to make a true difference there but they were still able to prevent the kindergarten from growing any larger. 

Sardonyx was out on a scouting mission when the beginning of the end of the war started. She saw a rather important ship coming in. Not quite the sort a Diamond would be on but certainly the sort some important courtly types would travel by. More than one by the looks of it. Maybe. 

As a scout, Sardonyx knew it was invaluable that she have a look to see what was certainly on that ship. She quietly slipped through the trees to get a closer look. What she saw caused her to fall apart.

Well, more specifically, Sapphire fell apart. Which split all three up. “What just happened!” Pearl hissed at the two purported experts. 

“Sapphire, are you ok?!” Ruby said, definitely too loudly. Pearl immediately shushed her. 

“What is happening,” she repeated.

“Pearl,” Sapphire said.

“Yes?”

“No! Not you...that was-that was...Pearl.” Suddenly she lifted into the air, gliding up to the highest sturdy branch.

“What is she talking about?”

“I don't know!” Ruby said. Well, yelled.

“Shh!” The two peered up into the trees for just a moment. Ruby couldn't wait though. Before Pearl could grab for her she had already maneuvered her way to the very top of the tree. Pearl could see her weight bending down the branch Sapphire was already on. Sapphire easily rectified the situation. With a sigh, Pearl followed them up. “We need to report back what you saw. Whatever it was.”

“Pearl.”

“Yes yes-”

“Not you.” Pearl finally looked towards the gems moving into Homeworld's fortress. Among them she could see a few Rubies, perhaps a Zicron, several Amethysts and a few extra Jaspers, and one round-ish blue gem of some sort. 

“Wait, are you talking about-”

“Yes.” Sapphire leaned in closer.

“Was she?” Ruby whispered. Sapphire nodded silently.

“Was she what?” Pearl asked. “Someone needs to tell me what's going on here so we can report back to Rose.”

“We need to rescue her then,” Ruby continued, ignoring Pearl's words. Sapphire took Ruby's hand in her own.

“You don't have to,” she said.

“She's important to you. I know that. And anything that's important to you is important to me too. Besides...I know you're going to go with or without me. So it's going to be with me.”

“Wait,” Pearl interrupted. “Going up there? No. Not without telling Rose first!”

“As much as I would love to wait, the future I foresee if we follow that path is unacceptable,” Sapphire informed her. “I may not know what could happen if we change that course, but I have to hope that it will be better than...” She stopped there, moving back to the ground. 

“Wait for me!” Ruby called, diving after her. The two started on their course to the stronghold.

“Oh no you don't!” Pearl yelled, grabbing onto Ruby's arm. She was met swiftly with a fireball. “There's more of them then there are of you. I know you're strong together but you'll never beat them on your own. Lets at least get reinforcements!”

“There's no time,” Sapphire tried again. “Any delay could result in...The worst possible outcome.”

“They'll shatter you!”

“And they'll shatter Pearl if we don't rescue her.”

“...She's that important to you?” Sapphire turned towards Pearl, and though her eyes were shrouded Pearl could feel the emotion of her gesture. “I'm going to get Rose, we'll be there with reinforcements as soon as we can.”

“Thank you.” As Pearl disappeared back towards the Crystal Gem encampment, Sapphire took Ruby's hands in hers. “It may...it might be best if we stay like this. They might not recognize us. Well, they certainly won't be able to tell you apart from the other Rubies. We might be able to sneak in pretending that we're still on their side.”

“Right.”

Ruby followed Sapphire's lead, straight up to the front doors of the spire.

“Your Clarity!” the two Rubies at the door said in unison, crossing their arms in their salute. Ruby tried not to freeze when she noticed their gems – one on the back of their hand, the other on their shoulder. She folded her hands carefully behind her back, making sure to keep her own gem's placement hidden.

“Grand Clarity,” the Agate overseeing things echoed. “I'm sorry, we were unprepared for your visit, we didn't see any new ships arrive.”

“My Ruby guard is also a skilled pilot,” Sapphire told her. “We have business inside.”

“Of course, your Clarity. If I may show you the way-”

“That won't be necessary.”

“Oh but it's no trouble.”

“The future requires that you wait here.”

“Oh. Of course. Well, then, who am I to get in the way of the future.”

Ruby chased close behind Sapphire, glancing briefly towards the other two. They were watching her. She tried not to make assumptions as to why. The pair was getting through without fuss. That was what mattered most. “Now where?” Ruby whispered once they were through. Sapphire started to speak but shut her mouth quickly as some other gems passed by. These gems paid them no mind. They were thinker types, deep in talks about newer and better ship designs. That could be invaluable information to the resistance. But Sapphire had one goal in mind and would not be distracted from it.

The place was mostly deserted, unlike typical spires, brimming with action. Perhaps that was due to the proximity of the recent battles with the Crystal Gems. They'd had quite a few in this area as of late, trying to free some of their captured comrades. Assuming they were still able to be saved.

Sapphire led the way up a curving stairwell, then down two, three, four halls. Until they came upon a plain door near the top of the tower. There, Sapphire hesitated. Ruby busied herself by looking around and ensuring they were alone. No guards, no soldiers, not even any kind of thinking type gems. The two that had passed them seemed to be the only others in the whole spire. There was even a drafty breeze moving through the hall.

“Ruby,” Sapphire said quietly. “I need your assistance.” The small red gem jogged back to her other half's side. “Could you get this door open?”

“Not a problem!” she declared, clenching up her fist and summoning her gauntlet. With a deep breath and a deep wind up, she punched the panel directly in it's center. The door glitched and slammed open with a clang that echoed throughout their part of the spire. 

Sapphire intended to thank her, however the sight beyond the door left her speechless.

The round room with it's vaulted ceiling was completely barren of anything, even windows, save for one hunched gem at the center. She was curled over onto herself and her sobs were echoing like chimes off the walls.

A moment later Sapphire was at the gem's side. Ruby ducked inside behind her, pulling the door almost shut – leaving a crack just big enough for her to see and hear the hall beyond. There was no escape in this room. If anyone came they would have to fight their way out. She didn't have future vision alone to know if that would work or not but she did have her instinct as a soldier. No one was going to harm her Sapphire.

“My Pearl,” Sapphire whispered. Her Pearl looked barely startled by her sudden presence. They were quiet for a few long moments as Pearl got a grip on her tears. 

“What did you really see?”

“What?”

“At my trial, what was the real future. Why did you lie?”

“I...I really did see a happy future, I promise. But the future changed. Things aren't the way they were supposed to be. I may only see one future but that future doesn't have to be the only one. Pearl, you'll see. When we get you home, you'll see for yourself. We can create a whole new future.”

“I don't want a different future!” Pearl's eyes snapped up. The color wasn't what Sapphire remembered. Crisper, more vivid than the pale blue they had once been. “There is no place in this universe for a defective Pearl. But I had a place with you. I had a purpose, I was more than a mistake. I had a reason to exist!”

“You still do! You can exist for yourself now, you-” She was cut off as Pearl's hands shot up. What used to be hands. There was no time for her to leap back – this was not the future she had seen, and as sure as she was that she had been prepared for that, she wasn't prepared for this. 

“Pearl!” she called out as the claws latched onto her. Her icy instinct – and the fighting methods Ruby had taught her – kicked in immediately, encasing the arms in a frozen cage. “Don't do this Pearl – please, come with us. You don't have to live this life any more. You can be free. You can be your own Pearl. You were my first friend, before I knew what friendship was. I don't – I can't see – I don't...whatever future this is, you don't have to have it. You can have the future of your choosing now.”

Ruby heard footsteps from the doorway. “Sapphire,” she whispered, but her call fell to deaf ears.

“I have no future anymore,” she whispered, casting her eyes downward. “The Diamonds have blessed me with a new purpose. I have been tasked with helping them develop a new weapon to finally end this rebellion and bring all our gems home safe. And my final task is to serve as your warning. They are willing to take you back, Sapphire. If you don't come then this-” She yanked upon her ice cold shackles. “This is your future too.”

“No, it -”

She was cut short as two gems burst into the room, sending Ruby tumbling backwards. “We need to get out of here, now!” Pearl – the Pearl of the Crystal Gems – yelled. “There is a small army not far from here, moving in on this location.”

“It's too late,” Sapphire's Pearl told them. She bowed her head down as the ceiling slid open. Rose snatched Sapphire away from her, bringing all her dearest friends close in her bubble as a small burst of light filled up the room. The most horrendous sound accompanied it. They had expected soldiers – Amethysts and Jaspers. A fight. But this, this was nothing they had ever encountered. 

They all stood frozen together as the Pearl Sapphire had once known fell to the ground, screaming as the rest of her form changed into something...something that they had never seen, could never have imagined. Something Sapphire would never forget.

Gnarled spikes grew forth from her joints. Her skin changed colors. The claws that had replaced her hands doubled in size, her nose turned into a beak. Her eyes became pure black. It was all Ruby could do to hold Sapphire close to Rose.

There was no way to fight light and sound. They had only to wait until it ended. 

The light only took a few minutes to fade. Sapphire's Pearl remained still on the ground once it did. Rose let her bubble fall, calling forth her shield instead to prepare for a more mobile fight. Sapphire ran to her Pearl's side. Ruby, gauntlet at the ready, followed after.

“Pearl,” Sapphire whispered. “Pearl, no – Pearl I'm sorry this is my fault, this never would have happened if I hadn't, if. AGH!” She pulled her hands to her eye. The future was invasive and she didn't want to see it. It was a horrid future. For the first time in centuries, she couldn't handle the sight of what would happen. To both Pearls, to Rose. To Ruby.

“We need to get her out of here!” Rose commanded of Ruby. There was no time, though.

Suddenly the once still former gem leapt up with a great roar, first digging into the wall, violently looking at each gem in turn. Pearl froze in her spot as her fellow Pearl leaned towards her but Rose stepped in front, shield held high.

The former Pearl turned her attention then to a different gem. “NO!” Ruby screamed, jumping over Sapphire as the gem leapt down towards them. Despite their size, there was a reason that Rubies were guards and soldiers. This specific Ruby's fierce passion and unending loyalty was channeled with even greater power since meeting this specific Sapphire. This Sapphire was more important to her than any Diamond could ever have hoped to be. Her fist cut through the air, smacking her opponent square in the nose. But the giant claw-hand knocked her aside. Sapphire looked up in time to see the future change again. Her Pearl bore down on Ruby, claws sinking in anywhere they could.

A sickening crack echoed off the barren walls as one dared dig into left hand. Ruby brought her right fist around one last time as the other claw-hand pressed down on her head, jabbing her gauntlet right into the monster's face with as much force as she was able to muster. It was just enough strength, though she didn't remain to see it. In the same instant, the former Pearl destroyed her current form. Then she lost her own. 

Rose was quick to bubble their Ruby, lest she try to reform with a crack as deep as the one she had. It almost went straight through. Sapphire sped to her side, first reaching for Ruby but then grabbing her Pearl as she started to glow. Quickly she followed Rose's lead in bubbling the gem. Even her gem wasn't what it was supposed to be. The previously creamy blue color was swirled and streaked with ugly, unnatural shades. There was barely any blue left. What blue there was had turned to a darker color. Not Pearl's colors at all. “Sapphire,” Rose said, kneeling down. “We need to leave, now.”

“R-right.” 

“Here's Ruby. Protect them. And we'll protect you. We'll fix this when we get home.” Except Sapphire could see the future. The crack was too deep – other gems had been damaged like this before and they hadn't yet been able to fix it. And whatever had happened to Pearl...it wasn't fixable. 

She kept the bubbles close to her. The two most important gems she had ever known deserved no less. After Rose made sure Pearl was ok, after seeing how disposable her fellow Pearl had been to Homeworld as to be their mere test subject, she led the path back through the spire. The army they had seen on the way in was moving in. They realized much later that the army had anticipated at least three, if not more, monster-ized gems. This whole stunt had been planned. That was why the spire had been evacuated. That was why they'd had just two Rubies stationed at the entrance – Rubies, too, were more disposable than others, so if they were caught in the blast it would have been of little consequence.

Rose and Pearl kept a tight defense around their friends, though it wasn't entirely necessary – the rest of the Crystal Gems were on hand to deal with the army. All Sapphire needed was a shield to keep her from the raging war. Rose guided them all safely to the nearest warp pad, and then from there they disappeared into the forests where even the most adept scouting gem would struggle to find them. 

Rose led them to a secret garden she had been preparing for several months now. One she hoped might solve all their worries and put things right again. Pearl immediately went to secure their perimeter while Rose led Sapphire right to the fountain's edge. 

“This won't work,” Sapphire said.

“I know what you see in the future, but you've changed the future before. You have to hold onto the hope that we can change it again.” Rose knelt down so she could be somewhat at Sapphire's height. The blue gem was reluctant to give up either bubble but despite the resistance Rose was able to safely remove her blue bubble from her hands. “I'll be careful with her.” Sapphire's arms encased Ruby as she waited in silence. Rose, true to her word, gently pushed the bubble under the water's surface, popping it with care. Pearl returned to their side just in time to see the results.

“It didn't work.”

“What happened to her isn't like anything we've ever seen, we might need to try a few things before we solve this problem.”

“It's not going to work.” Rose sighed. Deep down she wasn't sure what the answer to this could possibly be, but she did know that she would try everything. Especially because this new weapon was so dangerous. No doubt the Diamonds would be using it again. It could destroy their ranks. Just one turned gem could potentially be a threat to a whole regiment. Of course, a lot of Homeworld gems would likely be harmed in the process as well...

“I'm sure we're going to have plenty of opportunities to learn more about their new weapon. They wanted us to be their test subjects and we defeated that future, and we'll defeat this one too. Now.” She lifted the distorted gem back out of the water, passing it back to Sapphire. “Let's fix Ruby.”

A stream of tears wet Sapphire's bangs as they dropped down her face before freezing as they fell to the ground. Sapphire restored her Pearl to the safety of her bubble, and then she ran from her two friends. 

“Sapphire,” Rose yelled, chasing after the small but quick gem. “Give her here, before her crack gets worse and she actually splits in two.”

“No. She can't-it won't.” Sapphire couldn't form the words, but she couldn't see a future where Ruby survived this. The future that came to her, even as it shifted with every step she took away from Rose, always ended the same way. As soon as the bubble was undone, her Ruby would break into two pieces. Shattered. The very thing Sapphire had been trying to prevent that day she gave up everything she'd ever known. Such was the depth of the cut Pearl had made. No, not Pearl. The monster the Diamonds had turned Pearl into. She could see that future, repeating over and over and over – it was the only future she could see, and after that nothing. She didn't want to see the future after that moment. So she didn't.

They came to a stop in some trees nearby.

“Sapphire, you know I won't hurt her. We have to try. The other option is letting her stay in that bubble forever, which is still a lifetime without her. You know we can heal cracks. And I think with this we can even heal one as deep and dangerous as hers. But you have to let me try. You have to trust me, as your friend, and as Ruby's friend.”

“But I can't...I can't see that.”

“I know. I also know you're scared. But this isn't the first time we've faced total uncertainty. It won't be the last.” The ice crusted around Sapphire's feet. “I will take good care of her. I promise you.” As Rose knelt down, the ice started spreading across the ground. By the time she was down on Sapphire's level the ice was already starting to creep up the trees. “Let me try. Please.”

A second layer of ice started to grow, but Sapphire relinquished Ruby's bubble, hugging her Pearl close in her arms. With a gentle smile, Rose left her there, asking Pearl to stand guard around the frozen cathedral she was creating. She hurried back to the fountain, eager to test its waters and eager to save her friend. The fountain hadn't been an easy feat but it had been born from a futile desire to heal shattered gems. Rose had already tried. It hadn't worked. But something like this, that was deeper than any crack they'd ever encountered but wasn't a full shattering, had to be fixable. 

Rose didn't even try healing Ruby herself. It was safer to submerge the bubble in the fountain and pop it there. That way there would be no chance of the crack worsening before the liquid seeped in. 

She pulled her hands back as the pink water did it's job. Ruby's glowing gem lifted from the surface, good as new, and she took on her new form. “I like your new hair ribbon,” Rose told her as her feet touched down on the fountain's edge. “No one is going to mistake you for a Homeworld Ruby now.”

“I, uh...” Ruby's eyes darted around frantically as she processed where she was. This wasn't the tower. There was no rogue monster Pearl. And, worse, there was no Sapphire. She leapt from the fountain and started running. “SAPPHIRE!”

“Ruby! Calm down. I know where she is.” The small gem skidded to an immediate stop. 

“Take me to her!”

“Of course. But you need to be calm. She's very upset right now. She'll be happy you're ok but...We couldn't heal her Pearl.” 

As Rose led Ruby to the forest, Ruby tried to focus on the calming techniques Sapphire had taught her. Breathe, believe in felixibility, love, and trust. They were both here. They were ok. 

Except the size of the ice cathedral told Ruby that they were certainly not ok. Sapphire had never made anything like that before, not even the one time they'd really really been fighting. “She's really upset,” Ruby whispered. Rose nodded.

“And you're the only one who can help her now. Pearl and I will be guarding the area. Take your time.” It would give her a good chance to discuss the Diamonds' new weapon with Pearl so they could devise a strategy for dealing with any rogue gems the Diamonds created, and, hopefully, preventing the Diamonds from creating any at all. At least on their own side. They couldn't really protect those still on Homeworld.

With a swift punch, Ruby created her doorway. Then she conjured a flame in her palm to light the way. The ice was so thick that there was no sunlight beyond what trickled in from behind her. “Sapphire?” she whispered, melting herself a path as she continued. There were layers to Sapphire's protective fortress, and Ruby made her way through each and every wall, straight to the center. There her light barely made a difference. Still, the frozen form at the center was clear enough to her. “Sapphire!”

“Ruby?” the gem replied, turning her head. Her body remained stuck in place – tethered there by her own creation. Ruby ran to her side, quickly breaking through the ice and pulling Sapphire to her feet. “Ruby!” She wrapped her arm around the fire gem, holding her tight. 

“Rose told me she couldn't save Pearl. I-I'm sorry Sapphire.” Gloved hands caressed the fragile blue bubble holding the Pearl. “It's...it's all my fault, isn't it? If not for me then none of this would have happened to her. She'd be safe, you'd be safe, both of you would be ok-”

“But I wouldn't have you.” Sapphire cupped her hand around Ruby's cheek. “I like your new hair.”

“Sapphire!” Ruby grabbed her hair in her fists and took a step back. “I ruined everything you had!”

“And I could never be more grateful for that. Ruby, I never knew what possibilities the universe held before you. I never knew there was another option, another future. I never knew there was a chance. I...I made this mistake. I forgot my promise to her. I forgot about everything because I was so caught up in, well, everything. I've never had so much happen.”

“Yeah, things have been pretty crazy since we met.”

“I never want it to stop.”

“What?!”

“I mean! I want the war to stop, of course but...Ruby. I...” Sapphire looked down at the blue bubble in her hands, gently letting it go to float above their heads. Then, with her newly freed hands, she took hold of Ruby. “I regret forgetting Pearl, but Ruby, I do not regret a single moment of what we've been together. I never want to be apart from you.” Ruby was lost for words, but she was still able to move, so she pulled Sapphire into her arms, letting her cheek rest on top of her cloud-like locks. “With you, I'm not afraid. As long as we're together I know that no matter what happens, things will be ok.”

“Sapphire...I- me too. I feel that way too.” Her eyes drifted up to the bubble above them. “What about Pearl?” she reached up and brought the gem back down to them.

“We'll...we'll have to look for a cure.” Sapphire rubbed away a tear. “All she ever wanted was to do a good job, to be considered a good Pearl. But she wasn't built for Homeworld's roles. She would have been so happy here. I knew they wouldn't shatter her, and I never thought there could be anything worse than being shattered.” Sapphire paused, looking up at the ceiling. Beyond that ceiling were the stars. Somewhere among them was the world that had made them all.

“Is there anyone else?”

“...No. She was the only other gem who ever cared for me. A friend before any of us knew what friendship was. Now the future I see has no end to this prison for her.”

“Well, then we'll just have to find a different future.” Sapphire looked back into her Ruby's eyes, smiling brightly. “You have the most beautiful smile.” The thawing ice dripped around them as Rose and Pearl stood guard. When they emerged, they were once again fused into one. Just as they wanted to be. Though this time Garnet had a promise to keep – to make sure that Pearl had a long, happy, and safe future. Someday.

-  
Steven sat up from where he'd been leaning against Garnet's side. She was still looking at the blue bubble, glistening against the shifting light of the lava at the center of her room. “I'm sorry,” he said.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. The corruption was stronger than we thought. And what they did to Pearl was only the test run. The only reason we survived was that we were able to recognize what was happening. But we did survive, and we're still here. And everything we try that doesn't work is one less thing we have to try in the future.”

“I'm sorry my healing spit didn't work.”

“Steven.” She turned, putting her hands on his shoulders. “What you did for Centipeedle was the closest we've ever come. You gave me hope again. I believe that we will save them.”

“But...you don't see us saving them.” Garnet frowned.

“The future is always changing Steven. Yes, there are things that I don't see yet, but we've all changed things that I did see. Even you. The future isn't something that is carved out in stone. It's ours to create. So we better do our best to make a good one.” As a smile broke out across the boy's face, Garnet found herself smiling too. There was a future she could see, and had no doubt was going to happen – Steven's big yawn confirmed it. He was tired. It was his bedtime now.

She picked up his story book and took hold of his hand, leading the boy back to his own room. “Thank you for telling me her story,” he mumbled through another yawn.

“Thank you for listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fic can also be found on the SU Amino - I would also like to submit to the Beach City Bugle, however I am not much of an artist and so would deeply appreciate if someone would draw a cover for me. I promise full credit for the artist.)


End file.
